Wonderful Persuasion
by YvelissaBlossoM
Summary: Both persuaded each other; both fell for it. Wonderful persuasions, indeed.


"**Wonderful Persuasion,"** _By Yvelissa Blossom_

Sasuke sat on a silver, circular seat in front of a silver, round, matching table, where a glass of red wine stood, inches away from him, inside a club, where music blasted from large stereos with different lights dancing around the place, the DJ in a pink room on the balcony, remixing songs, while people, man and woman, young and old, boogied, having a wonderful time; some near the bar, drinking or chatting with others, some just sat, being new in this club. But, Sasuke wasn't new in this club. He goes here rather, often. It's his hangout during night – or sometimes, day.

He wore a black blazer, a white polo shirt under it, the first two buttons unbuttoned, with black pants and black formal-like shoes. Ladies would glance at him, wink at him, wave at him, greet him, flirt with him – he's a lady's man. But, he didn't care about them, they didn't look like the kind of lady he's interested now. So, he scanned the place, looking for that lady.

As his onyx eyes examined the place, he suddenly hit a stop for he spotted a beautiful, young female with short pink hair, emerald eyes, and fair, white skin, who he's been seeing several times here, in this club. She wore a red, long-sleeved polo shirt, like Sasuke's but red, with a black mini-skirt, which stretched halfway of her thigh and high, cream heels. She sat on a high blue seat in front of a high, blue table with a glass of wine on it. Her body was slender, though, the unfortunate parts – for him – were this lady's flat chest and her big forehead; however, those pieces seemed irrelevant by the way she looked. She really looked like she's been in this club before from her clothing. Though, she seemed to be nervous, yet, she wore a brave face, like she could handle anything. A pretty, tough lady who hides her true feelings – exactly what Sasuke's hunting for.

She appeared to have noticed him staring at her. Her look softened, but, hardened immediately. She didn't take a glance at him.

She seemed to have heard of him due to a friend of hers, who have heard him from someone too, that the man is a wolf in sheep's clothing; he chases a lady, makes her fall for him and they only do a night stand. Then, he leaves her with a broken heart – and all that happens in one night. But, all has to agree, Sasuke Uchiha is _hot_. Surely, he's the kind of guy a lady just can't resist.

She wondered if she was his next target.

Sasuke stood from his seat, his wine glass on his hand and approached her emotionlessly.

She saw this at the corner of her eye, but she didn't dare look at him. She kept her brave face on. She wasn't sure what he'll do to her, and she doesn't know what to do about it.

He sat across her, on the same high, blue chair she was sitting on. He raised his wine glass to her, asking for a toast. She noticed him and realized that, she raised her glass the same.

"A toast for the sight of a beautiful, young lady," He said as both their glass hit each other softly, creating a _clang_ noise.

Feeling slightly flattered, she smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded as response, "May I know your name?"

"May I know yours?" She asked.

"You may if you said yours first."

Her smile not disappearing yet, she stated her name, "I'm Haruno, Sakura," as she reached her hand out.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He stretched his hand and both shook them. Sakura shivered at the sensation of his hand. It was cold. She wasn't sure why; either because of the cold wine, the cold air in the club or just him, himself.

"Ah, so you are the famous him." Sakura said.

"You've heard of me?"

"Heard of you? I've seen you hundreds of times in this place. You're the one who enjoys chasing ladies, takes pleasure in a night with them, and leaves them early in the morning with a broken heart. Even if they already confessed to you, told you they loved you, even if they begged for you not to leave, pleaded you to be with them, you still leave them like nothing happened. You do it every night; you're a rolling stone, Uchiha, Sasuke, you're restless. My friends warned me about you."

"Then, runaway, Sakura, before my spell is placed upon you. Getaway, because what you heard is true." He admitted.

She stared deep in his eyes, "You enjoy admitting first, warning the ladies before you take action," she said as if she knew everything, "Nice trap."

He smirked, "You say that like you know me more than I do."

"Do I?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover," He said.

"Yet, judge them by what they do." She smirked as she looked away from his eyes and finished her glass of wine.

"You're smart," he said before he drank all his wine, finishing it. "But," he paused, "...not smart enough. Soon, you'll know what happens after I do it."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him, confused.

"Even if you know those rumours are true, even if you were warned even by me, the one who did those things, are you still willing to partake?" He placed his empty, glass wine on the table and stretched his hand to her as he stood up from his seat.

"No woman can resist you with your good looks, your method of pursuing them, your way of persuading them; it's different from what men would usually do." She said, "Are you ready to be rejected?"

"The more you reject, the more I want you."

She smirked, "I won't let your spell work on me, but, I'll allow myself to do a night with you." She placed her hand on his, and stood up the same.

Sasuke looked at her, impressed. He hasn't encountered a lady like this. She really is hiding her true feelings. Though she isn't really that hard to read, she's not truly transparent.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the back of the club. Ladies shooting Sakura disgusted, annoyed, angry looks as they passed by. But, Sakura didn't give a crap about them. She was too busy thinking about how stupid she was for agreeing to this. Honestly, her intelligent self didn't want to do this, but, her inner self longed for this moment – to finally have a night with Uchiha, Sasuke. For she already seen and heard about him before. It's not like she's stalking him – it's not like that at all. She was just amazed by the way he pursues women, the way he persuades them to be with him. It's like he could read women as easy as seeing a stop sign on a street, and knowing immediately what it means. He was just one of a kind to her.

Through the back door, they went to the parking, where his car's parked. As they walk towards an expensive, classy, black Lamborghini, a few couples were kissing either in their cars or near the dumpster, not caring about them, well; they don't care about them either.

They were near the Lamborghini, when Sakura saw it blink twice after Sasuke pressed the car key, unlocking it. She's seen this car before, when it enters in the club's parking and when it goes out of the parking. It described Sasuke so much, making it one of a kind too.

When she was about to open the car door of the passenger seat, someone opened it for her – though, rather than the usual way a car door is opened, it was opened upward. She turned her head around to see him, behind her. She didn't look so surprise for she's seen Sasuke do this to other ladies. She only stepped inside, sat on the passenger seat, crossed her legs and gave him a sneer, "Wonderful persuasion," sarcastically. And the man replied with a smirk.

The interior of the car was fascinating and obviously expensive with the pricey navigator, the black seat wear, the small television and other expensive technology in here. It had no other color but black, and silver. The car's window tint wasn't purely dark, but, wasn't purely light either. It's weird that she could outside clearly, yet, when she watches this car leave from the club, it's really hard to look through it.

The atmosphere in the car was cool and relaxing; he really must keep it clean. And the smell of it's just soothing; the smell of men cologne. Not the hard, stingy kind, but, the soft, calming kind. Is that the real smell of Uchiha, Sasuke?

She could remember different kind of ladies sitting here, at the passenger seat. She would feel a boiling sensation of anger and jealousy and slight curiosity on where they'll go; to his house? To an apartment? Where? Yet, here she is now, sitting on it in his car. She wonders if anyone's watching them right now, wondering the same as she is.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Sasuke closed his car door. She watched him give it life. Once he heard the car roar in reply, he began driving out of the parking.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Where do you live?" He repeated.

Sakura wasn't sure if she can give him her address; she doesn't trust him fully. But, if that's what he's asking for, then, she'll give it, though, she'll be careful – really, really careful. Once she stated where she lived, he, somehow, knew where it was immediately.

Sakura stared out the window as they passed by buildings, short or tall, big or small, colourful or tedious. But, due to the bothersome, uncomfortable silence between, she was pressured to speak.

"You know you hurt a woman after every time you do it, right?"

He nodded.

"Then, why do you do it?" She asked, "Even though you know they'll be hurt, why do you do it?"

"I have no intention to hurt them." He replied as he made a U-turn, "That's why I warn them first; if they're afraid, they may withdraw. I just want to patch them up."

"_Patch them up_? What do you mean by that?" She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You'll understand." He said.

Sakura wanted to know more, but, it seemed that he was getting annoyed. So, she let the bothersome, uncomfortable silence take its turn. However, the words he said were just so puzzling; she doesn't understand. But, as he said, she will – she will understand. She's impatient for that.

Before she even knew it, they already arrived at her house. She glanced to her empty home. It was just how she left it; the yard neat and tidy; the high, white fence newly painted; the strong, large, wooden door locked so is the black, metal gate, the square, glass windows shimmering brightly at the moonlight, the lights off, of course. Then, her hair stood on end. That feeling of loneliness she'd sense when she arrives home finally came to her too. That's why she always wants to leave; she despises the sensation. Honestly, she doesn't even consider this place as home; just a house.

It was a two-story house, with magenta as its main color, and a red, pyramid-like roof. A terrace with a glass, two-winged door as its entrance and with thick, white and cream, brick railing, protected the main door and the porch below; while a semi-circular, green covering as the terrace's protection from rain. At each side of the terrace, there was one, large, glass window, glittering from the moonlight.

At the first floor, the strong, large, wooden door is placed below the terrace, between the same kinds of windows: large, wide and glass. While in front of the main door was her clean, neat yard, with white, high, metal fences protected her property, showing the yard's quite large size, and the newly-trimmed grass. A few plants in pots lined just in front of the waxen, timber railing of white, wooden porch, where three steps of stairs lead to the main door. It seemed to be a simple house, but, it still looked expensive.

Once the car was parked, just in front of her residence, he went out and opened the door for her, which she didn't really thank for. She stood before the gate; the feeling was there, inside the house, in the yard, anywhere near the house; as if it was pasted in it.

Realizing that she was staring at it for too long, she unlocked the gate with a key she took from her pocket behind her skirt. She let Sasuke inside first before her, so she could lock the gate behind them.

When the gate was finally locked, she approached the porch, ignoring her fixed yard, then, unlocked the main door with another key. She stepped inside first to turn on the lights, then, let Sasuke inside.

Once he was in, she locked the door behind them. He took a moment to look around. Just as you step on the hard, wooden floor, you'll meet the staircase, leading upstairs. At each side of the staircase, there's an archway; one leading to the living room, another to the dining.

He peeked in the living room and saw a flat-screen television pasted on the wall, below it was a wooden drawer, where the DVD player stood, with its remote and the television's. A few inches from the drawer was a glass, coffee table, where a vase of cherry blossoms bloomed. At each side of it, there was a green, luxurious one-person couch, and in front of it was a three-person couch. And beneath them all was a red carpet. The walls were painted cream, and the floor was still wooden. There, he stopped another wooden door, must be the bathroom, since it was made out of opaque glass. Beside it was the music player. And above them all was a silver chandelier.

He took another peek in the dining room, where in the middle of it stood a long, wooden table with matching chairs around it. Above was another silver chandelier and beneath was light green carpet. The floor was still wooden, so were the walls. He saw another archway, but, wider and curvier, must be kitchen. But, he took no time to go and take a look. Though, he must admit, it was a simple, yet, luxurious house. He returned to the standing Sakura behind him, her arms crossed.

"I'm not that rich," she said.

"I could see that." He agreed, "But, then again, you can't get these kinds of things without a very good job." He cocked an eyebrow.

"True. I'm a doctor," She said, "At the famous Leaf Hotel."

"Hn," He looked up, and took notice at the wooden staircase, "The bedroom is up there?" He asked.

"Bedroom_s_, I have three. And, another bathroom too." She replied as she began climbing up, while he followed behind her.

Once they arrived at the second floor, Sakura turned the light on the hallway. There, he saw a short hallway, with a red carpet as its floor and vanilla as its walls. At each wall, there were two doors each, separated equally; three of them were the same; red and wooden, while one was like the bathroom door downstairs; made of wood and opaque glass.

"Your room?" He asked.

"That one," she pointed at the red, wooden door beside the bathroom.

"So, those rooms are empty?" He asked, indicating the two other doors, in front of the bathroom and her room.

She nodded, "Well, there's a bed and a few stuff; I only use it as guest rooms." She said.

"Hn," He glanced to the light switch.

"Do you want some–," She was cut off by him, suddenly grabbing her, their bodies touching, and placing his lips on hers as he switched off the light. Well, that was straightforward.

Her eyes widened in surprise – so, this is how he takes action; in that case, she immediately replied by placing her arms around his neck, with her eyes closed, as her lips formed a smile, which Sasuke felt, making him smirk.

It's weird that his body was hot, _literally_ hot – well, duh, body heat, but, his hands were cold – well, that was moments ago. However, now that she could feel Sasuke's hands crawling inside her blouse; they felt fiery hot as if they were turned on like the dude in Fantastic Four. He must have fired himself up; making the cold atmosphere in the house hot, making herself feel hot. Maybe, it was just the club's atmosphere a while ago or the cold wine.

But, the touch of his lips was different. It was hotter than his body; hotter than himself. It was like he was spitting fire in her mouth –okay, that's disgusting. But, maybe, it was just her feeling of excitement that's making everything around her feel so hot, that she's begin sweating. Her feeling of excitement, happiness, and pleasure made her excited, happy, and pleased. She never felt this way before. However, a small feeling of anxiety was trying to sneak in, but, she kept pushing it away, so she wouldn't begin worrying – especially in such a good moment!

They made their way to her bedroom, bumping on the staircase's railing, or the walls, or a door. By the use of her hand, as they lay on her bedroom door, still kissing, she opened it, entered nearly falling on the carpet tile, but managed not to, and closed it. They didn't even bother to open the lights.

Sasuke had no time to examine her bedroom; he was too busy looking for the bed. As he was still busy finding for it, they began undressing. He removed his jacket and shoes, showing off his white, messy, one-or-two-buttons-unbuttoned polo shirt and his black socks; same did she, but only her heels and threw them all on the floor. As they continued to kiss, Sakura began unbuttoning all the buttons in his polo shirt, while he did the same with hers. When both of their polo shirts were finally unbuttoned, they removed them individually, her before him, showing off her brassiere and his muscles, then, threw them somewhere on the floor.

Once he could feel the bed behind her, he pushed her on it, which she didn't really mind. They continued to kiss as he crawled towards her, undoing his pants, but keeping them on.

When Sasuke was on top of her, they stopped to take a breath. He approached her ear and whispered, "Sakura, are you a virgin?" he asked.

The question surprised her, making her blush like a tomato in embarrassment, "You're making me uncomfortable," she let out a small, awkward chuckle, as she tried to control her red face.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he smirked as he went back to kissing her. While he did, he began to unzip her mini-skirt, which she ignored, showing off her underwear, removed it, and threw it away. To return the favour, she unzipped his pants, showing off his underwear also, removed it and tossed it away.

Then, he decided to begin it.

Before he placed it in, he whispered to the scared flower, "Just let it all out," then, he did it, making her scream, tears falling, sliding down her cheeks.

Moments later, they were on the usual position on a bed, their heads on pillows, beneath and wrapped around the blanket, embracing each other, drenched with sweat, tired and slightly in pain, but all was worth it.

Still awake, yet, his partner asleep, he gently touched her smooth face, feeling her soft skin, staring at her; the moonlight lined her elegant features of her face gracefully, shining her. She truly was beautiful; who cares if she has a flat chest or had a huge forehead? She's smart; she's pretty; she's perfect.

Sadly, he knew he had to leave her. He knew had to continue what he's doing. But, his feelings were battling him, telling him to stop this and just rest with her. Not only will leaving her will give her a broken heart, it'll give him pain. Her: his cherry blossom and his one and only; he finally found her. Then, he realized: it wasn't her who fell for his spell; it was him; he fell for her. He truly was impressed.

Yet, he regretted doing this to her. Maybe, it was better if he didn't choose her. Maybe, it was better if she'd run away. If that happened, then, nothing like this would've happened. He wouldn't have fallen in love. She wouldn't be in pain. However, it did happen and he couldn't do anything to change it.

He embraced her like he wouldn't see her anymore, which was true. He still had to go. He stood up from the bed, careful to not wake her up, grabbed his clothing, wore them, dressing up again, then, he stared once more at her, her beauty distracting him. Quietly, he approached her; he laid his lips on her forehead, kissing her as his farewell. Then, without looking back, he stepped out of the room, silently. He went downstairs, noticed that the lights were still on; he turned them off, and went outside. By pressing the lock button on the door knob before he closed the main door, he locked it. When he was finally on the sidewalk, he locked the gate behind him. He approached his car, pressing the key, making it blink twice, unlocking it. As he opened the car door upward, for a moment, he froze; he was really tempted to look back. But, he didn't. He knew it would only make it worse. So, he stepped inside the car, closed the car door, gave life once again to the vehicle, which roared in reply, and drove away, not even looking back.

An image of her came to his mind, and without even noticing, he smiled.

_"You should have run away."_

His voice woke her up with a start. _A dream_, she thought, _it was only a dream_, as she sighed in relief. She woke up, in her bedroom, naked, her clothes scattered everywhere and her partner missing beside her.

For a reason she doesn't know, the house felt light. As if, the loneliness it used to radiate disappeared. But, not really caring about it, she glanced to where he laid down before. The presence of his head on the pillow was still there, same with his body on the bed. She touched it gently, then, bit her lip. _Oh, right_, she said mentally, _I forgot_; he left her, with a broken heart. She stood from the bed, grabbed her red robe, wore it and approached the glass, two-winged door, which was the entrance of her terrace. She opened it, her feet touched the cool floor of the terrace barefooted, she ran to the thick, white-cream, brick railing, slightly hoping that his car was still out front, but mostly doubting.

As she approached the railing, sunlight blinded her in surprise for a moment, finally when her eyes were already adjusted, to her dismay, and a mental _I-told-you-so_, the car wasn't there at all. _He left,_ she said to herself mentally, _I knew it; what else would I expect?_ She sighed in disappointment, as she clenched her hands, and teeth. Surely, she has a broken heart. She could feel pain, betrayal, offense, and hurt. She was upset, unhappy, sad, angry and disappointed. Some even combined. But, she couldn't help but feel a positive sensation; a sense of freedom; as if she was brought free from a cell she's been in for a long time. Even though the pain's a lot, she actually felt light.

_"I just want to patch them up."_ Now, she understood.

During all those years of pain, misery, and hurt, which she hid all her life, thinking that hiding those painful feelings would make her feel better, which wasn't true at all, now was only the time when she has released them all – well, last night.

_Wonderful persuasion, Sasuke,_ She looked up to the world, _Wonderful persuasion_, and smiled, sincerely.

For a moment, she wondered if she had fell for his spell. She checked; and she did. She wondered if he, too, fell for hers.

_Was my persuasion wonderful too?_

**Inspired and slightly based on Bruno Mars's song, "Runaway Baby,".**_  
><em>


End file.
